True Love
by Flickering
Summary: Taiora/Sochi Events involving Sora, Taichi, love, and a dance contest


Couple: Taiora/Sochi  
Flames: Flames shall be deleted due to the fact that I support every couple there is, from   
Mimato to Taito to Daimi and more.  
Reviews: Welcome and appreciated  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Digimon.   
Title: True Love  
Author: Flicker  
  
"Hey, Taichi," Daisuke yelled as he passed the soccer ball to him. Taichi kicked the ball,   
slamming it into the goal.  
  
"Alright!" he yelled, punching his fist into the air. A figure watching from the tennis courts   
sighed. She used to play like that. She was happy like that. Now she was grown and had to stick   
to a less physical sport, namely tennis.  
  
She gathered up her courage, "Way to go, Taichi!"  
  
The brunette turned her way, "Thanks, Sora!"  
  
"Ohhh, Taichi!" Daisuke nudged his elbow into Taichi's ribs.  
  
The rest of the boys that had gathered to play soccer snickered. "Is that your girlfriend?"  
  
Taichi smirked, "Maybe, maybe not." This statement was greeted by a chorus of ohhhs and ahhhhs.  
  
"Let's get playing," Daisuke yelled.  
  
Taichi snuck one last glance over at the tennis courts. *If only you were, Sora,* he thought.  
  
***********  
  
^^"Oh, Sora, I love you so much!" he leaned toward her.   
  
"I love you too, Taichi!" she closed her eyes in anticipation.  
  
"Sora," he whispered.  
  
"Taichi," she replied. They leaned closer, their lips only a centimeter apart, and.....^^  
  
"Sora, wake up, it's time for school," Mrs. Takenouchi opened her door. Sora groaned. It was  
almost to the good part too.  
  
Sora headed out the door only to run into literally the man of her dreams. "Hi, Taichi," she   
stammered.  
  
"Hey, Sora, want me to walk with you to school?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Sure, Taichi," she grinned. "So, how've things been going?"  
  
Taichi shrugged, "Not bad. You?"  
  
"Same here. Got a new girlfriend?"  
  
Taichi turned his head so she couldn't see his face, "Not at the moment. I'll probably be going   
to the True Love Dance-a-thon by myself."  
  
"Don't feel bad, Taichi. I don't have a date either," Sora put a comforting arm around his   
waist.  
  
Taichi glanced at her, "Well, if we both are pathetic enough not to have dates, wanna go   
together?"  
  
"I'd love to, Taichi!"  
  
*****************  
  
Taichi entered the gym, looking around for Sora. "Hey, stranger, who you looking for?" Mimi   
slung her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Mimi? What are you doing here?" Taichi gasped.  
  
"Visiting. My dad got the school board to let me attend," Mimi grinned. "Are you here with   
Sora?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not surprized. Always knew you were ment for each other. Well, there she is," Mimi pointed to   
the gym enterance. "I better get back to my date."  
  
Taichi turned toward the door. Sora stood there, looking like an angel. He ran up to her. "Hey,  
Sora, wanna dance?"  
  
She grinned, "Sure, Taichi." They grabbed each others hands and started swaying to the music.   
Sora began singing softly along to the music, "Time goes by but we stand still. Love you for  
eternity, I will. I know that we were meant to be. That's how I feel when you're with me."  
  
The song ended and the next one came on. Taichi and Sora went to sit down, "Sora, you know the   
song that was just on."  
  
"Hmmm?" Sora nodding, sipping her punch.  
  
"That's how I feel about you," Taichi said softly.  
  
"I feel the same way!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
They were about to share more of their feelings when the MC announced that he would soon name   
off the people who had made it through the slow dance cantest and were about to enter the fast  
dance section.  
  
"I didn't know their was a dance contest," Taichi whispered. The twosome were even more amazed  
when their names were called off. They went on the dance floor. They ended up getting second   
place.  
  
Up on the podium stood Mimi and her date. "Girl power!" Mimi screamed.  
  
The MC was about to hand them the trophy when he popped the question, "Do you think this is true   
love?"  
  
Mimi stared at him, confused, "Of course not!"  
  
The MC seemed startled, then he mock sighed, "This is the True Love dance so I'm afraid I'm   
going to have to go to our second place winners." He turned to Taichi and Sora, "Do you think   
this is true love?"  
  
Taichi looked at Sora, she looked at him, at the same time they answered, "Yes!"  
  
That night, Sora and Taichi not only earned themselves a trophy, but they earned themselves  
something far greater, true love.  
  
  
Taiora/Sochi saying:  
~They were digidestined to be together.~  



End file.
